The present invention is related to a boat, buoy or the like raising, lowering, engaging and disengaging system. The invention is also related to different elements of such system, the elements also being useful in other fields of technology.
One of the problems encountered in raising or lowering systems for lifeboats, buoys or the like is that such systems usually require a person at the lifeboat to manipulate lifting hooks and to generally assist in the raising or launching of the boat when floating on the sea. While some of the known systems allow automatic release of the suspension hook when the boat becomes afloat, (U.S. Pat. Nos. 891,598; 221,697; 184,701 etc.) they are not capable of use in boat retrieval, unless assistance is provided by a person on the lifeboat to engage the suspension member. With these known systems, difficulties and delays may occur in raising the boat from the water. Moreover, the known systems of boat raising, lowering and engaging gear utilize relatively complex hook-on mechanical devices. They are not only expensive to produce but also pose a potential danger of failing to operate in case of extreme emergencies. The arrangement of the boat raising, lowering, engaging and disengaging gear to which reference is made above is shown, by way of an example, in Canadian Pat. No. 545,476 issued Aug. 27, 1957 and assigned to William Mills (Southerland) Limited, of Birmingham, England.